Alana Riddle
by Bloodless-heart
Summary: A small black book catches Hermiones eye. What adventures will an innocent book bring for Gryffindor bookworm? please read and review


**A/N I do not own Harry Potter.**

Hermione Granger sat in her usual comfortable spot in the library in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione had been looking for a book to read when she had came across a small, thin nameless black and red covered book. On taking the book out of the shelf and opened it she realised it was some sort of diary.

The first page read

_This book is a brief summary of what has happen in my life._

Upon reading this, Hermione looked around the library; no one else was there to disturbed her so she made herself more comfortable and read the book.

_My grandfather has just handed me this book, he has told me to write down everything that has happened to me in it. I do not know why he gave me this book, but it may be because I never talk about my feelings._

_Let us start by my name. I am Alana Scarlet Dumbledore Riddle and I am seventeen years old, and have just been let out of the Hospital Wing (which I had been in for many weeks) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today's date is the 21st__ of October 1988. Ten days until I turn eighteen. Although this birthday will be worse than any, I have had before. For reasons I do not want to think about._

_As I have already said, my name is Alana Scarlet Dumbledore Riddle. My mother, Scarlet Dumbledore, died when I was only four years old. A vampire killed her. She was tying to prevent it from attacking me; although she had attempted to save me from a life of darkness, she was unable to. The vampire, once killed her, got to me. My father, Tom Marvolo Riddle, (yep Voldemort) does not know of me. My mother had went to school with him, and when she found out that she was pregnant she somehow managed to used a time turner and transported herself into the future, as my father did not what any children especially as he was a Slytherin and my mother a Gryffindor. I do not really know much about the relationship that my mother and father had as my grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, has forbidden me to ask about it._

_Anyway, back to my life storey. After I was bitten, my grandfather got me Christened with the Moonshine clan, at this point he picked two of his students (his favourite) to become my godparents(still don't know why though; he could have used two of the vampires in the Moonshine clan); James Potter and Lily Evans, who where 16 at the time and a couple. Once they left school, they moved into a house in Godric Hollows, they took me with them. And within two years of being there, Lily had given birth to their son, Harry James Potter._

_I remember that I would always go round saying that Harry was my special God brother. _

_During the time I lived with Lily and James I got to know many other wizarding families; the Weasleys( Molly, Arthur, William, Charles, Percy, the twins and baby Ron), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and the Longbottoms (Frank, Alice and baby Neville)._

_Every weekend to give Lily and James some time with Harry on their own, Molly and Arthur Weasley would let me come to stay with them. It also gave me the chance to be around children my age._

_It was on my tenth birthday, the 31__st__ of October 1981, my god parents where killed. I have always blamed myself for their death, as I wasn't in the house that night, as I had went to the Burrow, to meet up with William and Charles so we could go trick or treating in the muggle village near their home._

_I was affected badly with Lily and James's death, so Molly decide that I should stay with them till it was time for me to go to Hogwarts. Thus being as I would be around William and Charles, who would help keep my mind off things. By this time in the burrow, there was (in order from oldest to youngest) William, me, Charles, Percy, Fred and George (the twins), Ronald and baby Ginevra. Molly really had her hands full so, Charles and I would usually help with Ginevra and Ronald. Percy was always reading books and the twins, well Molly was always looking or them to see what they where doing. By this time, William had started Hogwarts. The year passed in no time at all and I was now on my way to Hogwarts. _

_While at Hogwarts I would hang around with William, as I all ready knew him. When I started my second year Charles had now started, so William, Charles and I became a trio. During the holidays at Hogwarts I was not aloud to go back to the Burrow, my grandfather, would send me to live with the Moonshine clan._

_This broke my heart as was yet again taken away from the people I loved. My grandfathers reason for this, being that in time I would be living with them, all the time._

_Now I am in my last year at Hogwarts, I have had to start feeding now, I get a flask of blood a week, donated by witches and wizards at St. Mungo's Hospital. _

_What will I do once I leave? I do not have a clue, I suppose I will have to continue with donated blood or try to wean myself onto animal blood (which I have heard is disgusting)._

_Now you have read the story of what has happened to me you will still be confused about my vampirism._

_Well, the vampire that had bitten me was rouge from the Moonshine clan. The Moonshine clan, is the only vampire clan, in which does not attack another creature for blood. We get blood donated to us by witches and wizards; and we only drink blood once a week, twice if we are ill, or pregnant. We can also drink blood from animals but not many do as it takes a long time for the thirst of humans' blood to leave us._

_In direr consequences me may drink blood from another in the clan, this can be dangerous as if you take to much you may hurt yourself and the other vampire._

_Upon the Christening into the clan, we swear an oath that if we kill or bite any being, that we give permission for the clan to find and kill us. Therefore, the vampire that bit me and killed my mother was killed within a day of the incident. _

_I was not affect to bad with the vamperic gene until I was fifteen; it was at that age that I had to start drink blood. Thus, the cause of being shut up in the hospital wing for weeks on end was that I never took my flask of blood in time and I became very ill. (Which seems to happen a lot?)_

_My grandfather always goes right through me when this happens. It not my fault I was like this. I hate it. I do not talk to anyone any more. It hurts me a lot._

_What makes it worse no one at Hogwarts knows the true me; they all think my name is Alana Reid. My grandfather made the change to my last name. Is he ashamed of me? I do not know. But then again I do not know anything about my parents. Well except from what I have heard about my father being whom he is, but that's just all bad stuff that I have heard, their could be good too. Could there?_

_I have started to run out of paper in this book, so will have to stop there. But if you ever find this book, please try and contact me, especial if you know anything about those I know and love for I would like to get back in contact with them, even if it goes against my grandfathers words. But then again since when have I listened to him._

_And Harry if you are reading this I want you to know that to me, you are still my special little God brother and that I love you still to this very day, and would love to see you once again._

_No matter what happens I would love to come and visit the first place that I ever felt safe in, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_With love_

_Fang Moonshine (my name in my clan)_

_P.S. For further information of the clan Moonshine, I recommend that you, either contact me or read the book on vampires by HB Prince (a dear friend of mine who has already read some this diary), you will find this book in the restricted section of the library. If you need a signature just figure out HB Prince then tell him pointy teeth sent you. He will understand, and give you a signature, no questions asked._

_P.P.S if you are reading this keep the book hidden from Albus Dumbledore, he thinks I still have it_

_Hermione shut the small book. Questions now swarmed her mind._

_Why has Dumbledore never said anything about a family?_

_Why did he abandon his granddaughter? _

_What did Snape have to do with this? (A/N takes place after HP and the Half-Blood Prince)_

_Why did she find the book?_

_She knew she would have to find out. She would have to talk to Alana and reunite her with everyone. However, before anything else she first had to find out more about the vampire clan._

_A/N so I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I started this story a while ago and just found it again so I thought that I would go ahead and finish it._

_Review and tell me what you thought_

_Xx_


End file.
